<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whacoza by virusq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369092">Whacoza</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq'>virusq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Marvelous Misadventures of Melia Ragnarok [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Languages, Dog grooming gone wrong, Dogs, Ficlet, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Vornskr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:20:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bath! Bathtime," Aves hurriedly explains, attempting to stand and losing his footing on the soapy floor.</p>
<p>"In the lab!?" Ghent squeaks, his voice pitched two octaves higher in outrage.</p>
<p>"Yep. Nope." He finds his footing in a crouch beside Drang, still sitting and intently alert. His wet clothes make him appear as dark and sleek as the beast beside him, a sickly twin. "About that."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Marvelous Misadventures of Melia Ragnarok [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/792393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whacoza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh. Oh my god." Ghent's breath catches as he enters his lab. The blood drains from his face at the carnage that lays before him.</p>
<p>His workbench is covered in a layer of matted hair, electronics scattered across the floor. Aves strains against a short leash, his attempt to control a vornskr futile.</p>
<p>"Shassa, Ghent! Help me," Aves begs, soaked from head-to-toe. "I can't find the other one."</p>
<p>"My lab!" Ghent's back hits the wall and he clutches his chest.</p>
<p>"Hey, Zak, did--" Melia's eyes widen and she nearly drops her caf as she rounds the corner. "Drang, <a>sid</a>! Sturm, <a>tehn</a>. <em><a>Nun</a></em>."</p>
<p>Aves slumps to the floor as Drang sits, obediently. Sturm crawls out from under a pile of droid parts, sending metal limbs tumbling with a clatter. Sturm pads through the room, his head low and ears lower, and sits anxiously at the petite woman's feet. She pats his head affectionately, her hand coming away damp and fuzzy.</p>
<p>She turns a furious glare at Aves. "Aves, what the fuck."</p>
<p>"Bath! Bathtime," he hurriedly explains, attempting to stand and losing his footing on the soapy floor.</p>
<p>"I see that," she hisses.</p>
<p>"In the lab!?" Ghent squeaks, his voice pitched two octaves higher in outrage.</p>
<p>"Yep. Nope." He finds his footing in a crouch beside Drang, still sitting and intently alert. His wet clothes make him appear as dark and sleek as the beast beside him, a sickly twin. "About that."</p>
<p>Ghent trundles forward and nervously peels a clump of hair from a breadboard. He hisses, the heat rising in his cheeks.</p>
<p>"We started outside," Aves explains, hazarding an attempt to stand up. "They got spooked and bolted for a safe-space."</p>
<p>The logical safe-space for a mammalian quadruped the size of a personal-speeder is its den. In this particular instance, for these particular vornskrs, one would expect the domestic equivalent of said den to be in their master's office.</p>
<p>Melia's eyes narrow as she turns her turbolaser glare on Ghent. "The lab?"</p>
<p>Ghent's eyes widen. He slowly turns to face Melia. "Oh, <a>whacoza pisua</a>. Mel, I--"</p>
<p>Her fists curl, the room suddenly warmer and much, much smaller with an angry woman barring the only exit. "<em><a>Havil esche</a></em>," she commands, side-stepping the door and pointing sternly.</p>
<p>The vornskrs respond instantly, Sturm darting out the door and Drang dragging a surprised Aves with a yelp.</p>
<p>Ghent shrinks, pressing his back to the workbench. "Oh, boy. Mel, I can ex--"</p>
<p>Melia cuts the air with her hand. Her jaw flexes as she bites out a warning: "Do not. Bribe. The boys."</p>
<p>"They really like cheese!"</p>
<p>"So help me, Ghent. If I get murdered in my sleep because vornskrs can be bribed with cheese--" She pauses, pouring her energy into controlling her anger. "<em><a>Jee hatkocanh moova uba don whacoza</a></em>."</p>
<p>He swallows and she exhales through her nose, then winces, the wet-dog smell mixing with shorting electronics.</p>
<p>"Okay. I'm-- Oh, god, we're so fucked."</p>
<p>"So fucked," Ghent echos.</p>
<p>She pinches the bridge of her nose. "I'm going to go rescue Aves. He can help clean."</p>
<p>"I'm gonna need a mop. And rice." He stands up and measures the scene, posting his hands on his hips in an increased effort to stand tall. "A lot of rice."</p>
<p>Melia leans forward, her hands on her knees as she melts into a pool of despair. "So much rice."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>